A Royal Wedding
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The time has arrived for a Royal Wedding. A Lion & Flower story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The time has arrived for a Royal Wedding. A Lion & Flower story.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and immediately follows my oneshot _Stag Party_. Enjoy!

**A Royal Wedding**

**Part One**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

16 Sunbend 1008

The wind blew gently across the sea, bringing the scent of salt spray and valiantly blooming flowers to Cair Paravel at the same time it brought just a hint of relief from the heat of summer. Clad in a simple shift, Thalia stood before the window, eyes closed against the mid-morning sun. Though her mother had advised her to sleep as late as possible, she had always been early to rise. Breathing out slowly, the young Beech Nymph raised her left hand studying the ring that graced her fourth finger, silver with beech leaves and flowers scrolling up the sides to cradle the slightly raised square-cut diamond. Today…today another ring would join it to symbolize her joining with Peter in marriage.

She took a deep breath then slowly let it out. Today she was marrying Peter…her Peter. The doors burst open as Vedis came skipping in, singing at the top of her lungs, "Thalia's getting married!"

Blushing, Thalia laughed and accepted her little sister's hug. Petting Vedis' straight brown hair, she planted a quick kiss on the top of the younger Nymph's head. "Where is Mother?"

"I am here." Theia swept into the room, her vibrant green dress complimenting her light green eyes and dark brown hair, which had been partially gathered into a braided coronet then the rest of her long hair was allowed to fall freely around her shoulders. Her mother's smile helped to settle Thalia's nervousness as she hugged her then stepped back, placing one slim hand against her cheek. "You did not sleep, little one. But, no one will be able to tell with such joy shining in your eyes this day, Daughter."

Thalia blushed but then a knock sounded and Vedis scampered to open them. The Queens burst into the room with the Princess Royal right behind them. "I tried to keep them away an hour longer, but they just wouldn't wait a moment more," the Princess Royal said with a half-hidden smile. She raised the basket that had been filled to bursting with flowers. "However, considering how many flowers are in this thing, their concern about not being able to fill the next seven hours sufficiently might actually be semi-accurate."

Queen Susan shook her head. "Oh, Kat, how many times must we tell you? Thalia has to be ready in six and a half hours." She turned to Thalia and hugged her. "It will be wonderful to finally call you 'sister.'"

With a nervous smile, Thalia accepted the Queen's embrace. It was most disconcerting at times to remember that she, Thalia of the Beeches, was joining herself to the Royals of Narnia through her marriage to Peter. She did not feel ready in spite of months going over what would and would not be included among her duties as Peter's wife (which in truth would be more similar to the Princess Royal's than the Queens'…something she found comforting). "Thalia, you should breathe before you pass out." Thalia blinked at Alambiel who was now supporting one arm while her mother supported the other. "Come on, take a seat and I think we better feed you first and then I shan't be able to hold these two off any longer."

Thalia smiled as the Queens bustled about helping to get Vedis ready. As her little sister was still in her saplinghood being but ten turnings, it took quite a bit for her to stand still long enough for her glossy green dress to be slid over her head. The Princess Royal simply shook her head then turned to Thalia and whispered, "Just try not to overthink what happens after the honeymoon, we're not going to throw you to the Calormenes. For now, focus on the reason you're getting married." She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, as she added, "Peter and your love…the rest of us nutcases are just part of the package, I'm afraid"

The Queens protested as Thalia smiled. "Thank you, your highness."

"Thalia…call me Alambiel."

"Thank you…Alambiel." Thalia glanced around then shifted her half-empty plate further away. Rising, she crossed back to the window. The Cair's gates were open and people were streaming in, Narnians as well islanders who had not arrived earlier (indeed a number of the diplomats had simply arrived for Peter's birthday a week ago and then stayed to await the wedding). A cheer sounded and her eyes were drawn to the party just now passing through the gates. She caught a glimpse of blond hair at the head of the party and smiled, knowing it was Peter…her Peter. On his right was King Edmund and on his left was the General. It was difficult to tell from this distance with the crowd pressing in to greet their Kings, but she thought the Just might be limping a little.

"What are you smiling at, Thalia?" Vedis pressed in beside her then called out loudly, "She's looking at the High King again!"

"Vedis, shh!" Thalia stepped back, pulling her little sister with her, as that golden head looked up suddenly almost as though he had heard Vedis' exclamation over the crowd.

Vedis simply crossed her arms, sticking her rounded chin out stubbornly. "Why? He must like you staring at him all the time since he asked you to marry him."

She felt a blush heat her cheeks as the others, including her own mother, laughed. "Because he isn't supposed to see me until the ceremony."

"Why?"

"It's a tradition, Vedis," their mother said. "Now, since the men have returned from the stag party, we may rest assured that we need not delay the ceremony. Come over here, Vedis. I'll need you to help Queen Susan and me as we fix your sister's hair. Thalia, come away from the window, you will be able to see your betrothed later."

Obeying her mother's command and taking a seat on the dressing bench, Thalia had the sudden wish to speak with Peter once more but she knew it could and would wait. They had only just begun to work the mix of olive oil and egg yolk in to aid in detangling her hair when someone knocked at the door. Alambiel opened it and slipped out, preventing whoever was on the other side from seeing her.

Alambiel came back in, shaking her head. "It seems the stag party didn't go completely injury-free. Come on, Lucy."

Only her mother's hands on her head kept Thalia from turning to look as Queen Lucy and the Princess Royal left. She hoped it wasn't Peter. Perhaps it was because of the limp she had thought she'd seen when the Just King was walking beside his brother. Her mother and Queen Susan pinned her hair, allowing the mix to work through her tresses for an hour, then they moved into the bathroom and washed it out. The lavender-scented hair soap was built to a lather twice, ensuring the last of the mix had been washed out, and then they used a hair rinse. It was not until they were in the midst of drying Thalia's hair that Queen Lucy returned.

Thalia turned to look at her. "What happened?"

"Pierpont. And poor Remus got the worst of it, which meant Jayr and Linus had to cut the quills out, so Edmund asked me to give him the cordial so the poor dear won't be in utter misery. He didn't even scare Peirpont this time and I think Peter felt guilty about inviting Pierpont not to mention allowing him to have too much to drink again because he didn't even scowl when I used my cordial."

Queen Susan raised both eyebrows. "And Edmund was unscathed?"

"No, but he said if I tried to give him the cordial, Peter would likely concuss himself," the younger queen giggled.

Thalia ducked her head to hide her smile. "But, where is the Princess Royal?"

Queen Lucy cleared her throat, though her blue eyes still sparkled with laughter. "Well, you might have noticed that Kat wasn't quite ready for the wedding yet." Thalia nodded since the Princess Royal had been wearing a very simple tunic and skirt. "Tuulea sent Leeta to bring her back so that _she_ can put on something more appropriate for the Princess Royal attending the High King's wedding." Queen Lucy giggled again. "Poor Kat, I think she was only caught because she was trying to see Oreius."

"They didn't even get a chance to see each other yesterday, did they?"

"No, but they are lovely together, aren't they?"

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "I think whatever doubts anyone had concerning the sincerity of their courtship were sufficiently abolished by the General's actions during the skirmish with those bandits."

Queen Susan smiled. "It was rather romantic too. He risked losing everything just to rescue Kat. Now if only he'll hurry up and propose."

They all laughed, even Vedis (though she likely did not know why they laughed), and the chatter focused on the hope for another wedding to occur soon. Thalia relaxed as the attention briefly shifted from her impending nuptials. As the others focused on brushing out her hair, the talk shifted back to the ceremony but Thalia remained relaxed, nodding and smiling as her soon-to-be sisters-in-law chattered about how beautiful the ceremony would be, especially with such a bride.

She slipped into her dress and then the freshest of the flowers were selected and woven into her nut-brown tresses. "Don't forget to leave the crown of her head bare." They all paused to look at the Princess Royal and she smiled. "It's also time for the three of us to take our places. Our escorts are waiting down the hall. See you in a bit, Thalia."

Theia stepped back to look at her and then pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear before murmuring, "You are the most beautiful of brides, Daughter."

With a slight twinge of regret, Thalia wished that her father, Vidar, had come to Cair Paravel for the wedding. Though the old threats were gone, Vidar still refused to leave their home grove vulnerable even when Peter had offered to station his best soldiers amongst the grove to keep their trees safe so her father might attend the wedding. But still, he did not come. A rich rumble filled the air. "Nearly as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding day."

Thalia spun, her face lighting with surprised joy, and raced into her father's strong embrace. Vidar set her down and tilted her chin up, wild green eyes searching hers. "This day has come too soon for my heart's liking. Pity I had to grow somewhat tolerant of the Human."

"Vidar." Her mother's disapproving look was softened by a smile as they all knew Vidar was more fond of Peter than he would admit. She took Vedis' hand. "Come along, it is time for us to take our places while your father escorts your sister."

As Thalia placed her hand on her father's proffered arm, she whispered, "Thank you for coming, Father."

"You should thank your Hum- You should thank Peter Pevensie…he arrived at the grove four days past with a patrol to insist I have no reasonable excuse to stay away from your wedding."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, it's finally here! Peter and Thalia's wedding day adventure had officially begun (the other wedding has to wait a bit longer). Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The time has arrived for a Royal Wedding. A Lion & Flower story.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and immediately follows my oneshot _Stag Party_. Enjoy!

**A Royal Wedding**

**Part Two**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The crowd was even more diverse than Peter remembered appearing at their coronation, if only because of the presence of multiple delegations from different nations, including Sisemaal, Calormen, and the various islands. He fought the urge to fidget as he stood at the head of the crowd. Edmund had escorted the girls, Lucy in a vibrant gold-trimmed red and Susan in a rich purple, to their places and Oreius had escorted Kat, who was clad in a soft sky-blue gown with a delicate silver trim. His brother now stood waiting to oversee the ceremony. Peter swallowed hard and barely resisted straightening his golden crown or tugging at the hem of his dark blue tunic. Susan had hit upon the idea to design his wedding tunic after the one he had worn for their coronation…complete with the gold leggings.

When would Thalia appear? Every fiber of his being hummed with tension. It was his wedding, their wedding. The rather silly fear crept to the fore of his thoughts that maybe Thalia had seen the crowd filling the largest of Cair Paravel's gardens and changed her mind about getting married. No, she wouldn't do that…Kat might, but not his Thalia. He scanned the garden again, which was a lush green and filled with fragrant flowers thanks to all the efforts of the Dryads and Naiads who had conspired to ensure that the garden was fit for a wedding in spite of the recent lack of rain. The breeze off the ocean carried a slightly salty but cool touch as it danced through the leaves. The sun was hanging low in the sky. Finally, he spotted them.

As Vidar emerged from the shadows, Peter walked down the aisle until he reached the middle. He had to force himself to halt there instead of running to greet his bride. His breath caught in his throat as he caught his first glimpse of her. Thalia, his beautiful Flower, was clad in a cream-colored one-shouldered gown that draped gracefully over her form, the vined sheer overdress had several strands of small flowers sewn at her waist and left shoulder while draping over her right shoulder to provide a sort of sleeve. Her nut-brown hair was threaded with various flowers, roses among them, but the crown of her head was bare. And her light green eyes were fixed on him.

She was breath taking. Vidar cleared his throat and Peter blushed as he finally tore his eyes away from Thalia. Seeming satisfied that he was paying attention now, Vidar's voice carried through the garden. "I am Vidar, Wood god of the Beeches, and this is my daughter, Thalia of the Beeches, whom I have protected and raised up with her mother in the ways of Aslan through Winter and into Spring. I have protected her through her saplinghood as is my charge as her father. Now, though, I must entrust my beloved daughter and her protection into the hands of the one to whom she has given her heart. I trust him to love my daughter as she loves him and welcome him to my own family for he has proved his character by answering the challenge I lay before him and has shown he truly values my daughter for all that she is and not solely for her comeliness. Peter Pevensie, son of William Pevensie, I give you and my daughter my blessing and my approval. May Aslan bless this union."

Placing Thalia's hand in his, Vidar's wild green eyes fixed on Peter. The silent charge to be the best husband he could was palpable. Peter inclined his head to the Wood god then smiled at Thalia. They stood there for a moment before Thalia squeezed his hand and Peter remembered that Edmund was still waiting. He cleared his throat, feeling heat creep up his neck and cheeks as they walked up the path to where Edmund was standing. His brother quirked an eyebrow, but, thank Aslan, he actually didn't say anything about Peter losing track of what he was supposed to be doing.

"We are gathered in the sight of Aslan and His great Father, the Emperor-over-the-Sea to bear witness to the joining of two lives. If anyone has any reason to give that these two may not enter into marriage, speak now or forever be silent."

None spoke, not even the scowling Calormene Tarkheena, and Peter squeezed Thalia's fingers. Edmund nodded. "Since there are no objections, we will proceed. Thalia, do you come here today of your own free will to be wed to Peter Pevensie? Do you swear before Aslan that you have not been coerced or tricked or in any way, manner, or form forced into this marriage?"

Thalia's voice was soft and steady. "I do and I swear that I choose to enter this marriage of my own free will."

"Peter Pevensie, do you come here today of your own free will to be wed to Thalia? Do you swear before Aslan that you have not been coerced or tricked or in any way, manner, or form forced into this marriage?"

"I do and I swear that I choose to enter this marriage of my own free will." Peter grinned as he proudly declared the words.

"So it is witnessed. Now, face each other." His brother glanced at their still clasped hands and hissed at him, "You have to let go of her hand, Pete. You're using the wrong hand." Peter chuckled along with the crowd as he let go of Thalia's hand so Edmund could take it and place it in his right hand. "Peter Pevensie, do you promise before Aslan that you will be Thalia's husband as long as you are both alive and that you will never leave her or be unfaithful to her or do anything to hurt her? And do you promise to love her more than you love yourself? Enough to die for her?"

"I vow it."

"And what is your pledge to Thalia?"

Peter swallowed hard as he tried to remember what he had written down that afternoon when Edmund ran him over the ceremony again…at Peter's request. "Thalia, as your husband, I pledge to protect, cherish, and honor you for all the days of our lives or until Narnia herself fades away. I pledge to comfort you, defend you, value you as my equal, and love you with all that I am. Let those present bear witness to this pledge and may Aslan hold me accountable should I ever break it."

Thalia's light green eyes were shining with unshed tears as Edmund turned to her. "Thalia, do you promise before Aslan that you will be Peter Pevensie's wife as long as you are both alive and that you will never leave him or be unfaithful to him or do anything to hurt him? And do you promise to love him more than you love yourself? Enough to die for him?"

A tremulous smile curved her pink lips as she nodded. "I vow it."

"And what is your pledge to Peter Pevensie?"

"Peter, I pledge to be your confidant, lover, and wife for all the days of our lives or until Narnia herself fades away. I pledge to stand beside you, to value you as my equal, to listen when that is what you need most, to provide counsel when that is what you need most, to always be loyal, and to love you from roots to canopy no matter if it is in drought or in plenty. Let those present bear witness to this pledge and may Aslan hold me accountable should I ever break it."

Peter grinned, not minding in the least that Thalia had worded her pledge so much better than he had in his personal opinion. Edmund cleared his throat. "Peter Pevensie, do you have a token as a symbol of your pledge?"

"I do." Peter quickly pulled the silver etched ring out of the pouch hanging from his belt. Edmund nodded and Peter took a deep breath. This part he couldn't mess up. Taking Thalia's left hand in his, he slipped the ring over her index finger. Thalia inhaled sharply and more tears shimmered in her eyes as he spoke, "Our lives are bound together as two trees whose roots entwine." He slid the ring off her index finger then slipped it onto her middle finger. "Our hearts become one." He slid the ring off her middle finger than finally slid it onto her ring finger. "May the light of Aslan's love nourish our marriage as the light of the sun nourishes the ever-growing trees."

Edmund spoke again. "Do you, Thalia, accept this token as a symbol of his pledge to you and of your pledge to him in the sight of these witnesses as Aslan shall judge you?"

"I do."

Peter reached up and carefully wiped away a tear rolling down Thalia's cheek as his brother turned to the witnesses, Vidar, Oreius, Theia, and Susan. "And do you witnesses, having heard their oaths and seen the giving and receiving of this ring, affirm that these two have willingly agreed to pledge themselves forever to each other?"

They responded in one voice, "I do."

"Then, before Aslan and Narnia and all the worlds, I pronounce that Peter Pevensie and Thalia are husband and wife together from now until the world ends. Peter, you may kiss your bride."

A sense of wonder filled Peter as he cradled Thalia's cheek. They were married. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly at first then he pulled her closer as the kiss gained passion. Breaking the kiss, he brushed his thumb over Thalia's lips before straightening. There was still one, well, two things left to do.

Edmund clapped him on the shoulder as he stepped past then Peter and Thalia turned to kneel before the Centaur Prophet, Stormseer. The Centaur's rich golden brown coat and flowing hair and beard shone in the fading sunlight. His eyes as silver as Lucy's beloved Eastern Sea had a pleased cast to them this day, slightly easing the stern nobility that was ever present in the Centaur's face. His voice, rich and sonorous, flowed over them. "Hail High King and Lady of the Beeches, this day witnesses a union of hearts and of lives. May both trials and triumphs ever bring you closer to each other for a marriage is comprised of both and the strongest marriage is one with Aslan at the center of it. May Aslan's blessings fall upon you and your marriage for all the days of your lives."

Peter did not rise yet, though tradition dictated he could do so if he chose to; instead, he remained kneeling beside Thalia, his wife. A smile appeared unbidden as he thought of how she was his wife. He couldn't make it go away even as the ceremony turned more solemn as Edmund stepped forward with the pillow holding the crown formed of delicate golden leaves. Stormseer took the crown, speaking as he placed it on her head. "Four is the number of Aslan's chosen Kings and Queens. We will not alter His design. Therefore, I give you Thalia, Princess Consort to the High King and Empress of the Lone Islands. Hail the High King and his Consort!"

The crowd cheered as Peter rose, helping his bride to her feet. Thalia was blushing and he thought she couldn't look more beautiful. The crowd roared their approval as the High King kissed his bride.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! For those of you who are dying for a picture reference of Thalia's dress and crown, you can find the links at the bottom of my profile page (as a side note: the model wearing the wedding dress looks a lot like my vision of Thalia...if she had green eyes, wore her hair down, and smiled). But the wedding isn't over yet! Stay tuned for more! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

**A/N2: WillowDryad was gracious enough to allow me to borrow Stormseer to participate in the ceremony. He is VERY important and impressive in her outstanding story _Counted Among the Traitors_, so if you haven't read it...go! Go now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The time has arrived for a Royal Wedding. A Lion & Flower story.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and immediately follows my oneshot _Stag Party_. Enjoy!

**A Royal Wedding**

**Part Three**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Whirling Thalia across the dance floor, Peter could not help but laugh as he and his bride followed the complicated steps required by this dance. Their palms touched the most, but even that little contact was enough to amaze. Thalia's smile and the love shining in her light green eyes whenever their gazes met was exhilarating at the same time it amazed him. _Thank you, Aslan._

The dance ended too soon and Mr. Tumnus appeared at his elbow. The Faun bowed to him and then to Thalia. "Forgive me, Majesty, but there is a family of Foxes who wish to greet you now."

Peter nodded. "Yes, of course." He turned to Thalia, holding his hand out. "Shall we?"

Blushing, she gave a slight nod. Unfortunately, as soon as the Foxes (and it was a very, very large clan including both Blue and Artic cousins) finished congratulating them on their marriage and wishing them a lovely and spacious burrow, it was one of the most pretentious of the Storks who strutted toward them. Edmund caught them first, but that little beast dashed Peter's hopes of being spared Archibald's latest ramblings as he bowed gallantly to Thalia and offered his hand. "May I have the honor of dancing with my new sister-in-law?"

Thalia glanced at him with an apologetic smile as she placed her hand in Edmund's. Peter smiled at her then shot Edmund a look. The brat had the gall to smirk at him before he pulled Thalia into the dance. Peter plastered a smile onto his face as he turned to face Archibald. "Your Majesty, High King." The Stork fluttered his wings wide as he bowed, pointed bill scraping against the marble floor. "Will you and your Consort be building your nest soon? It's quite late in the nesting season as I am certain you know, but still, there's time left though I don't envy you the task of keeping the eggs warm as I understand Humans and Nymphs take longer to hatch." Peter opened his mouth to reply but the Stork continued, looking down his bright red beak as he raised one wing to shield them from Thalia's sight (or so Peter presumed). "You may not like the sticks she chooses to build your nest with, but it goes easier if you don't point out that your selections are more aesthetically pleasing."

Peter had a feeling that Archibald was speaking from experience, but he politely listened as the Stork continued to drone on _and _block his view of Thalia. He hoped Ed hadn't let anyone dance with her who wouldn't show her the proper respect she deserved. Just when he thought he would have no choice but to be deemed as rude, Susan made an appearance. She turned a serene smile on the Stork. "Master Archibald, how lovely to see you again. I was just speaking with Lady Sarabeth and she mentioned something along the lines of you promising to dance with her."

The Stork fluttered his black-tipped wings and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, Gentle Queen. My thanks for conveying my lady's message for I did make that promise." He bowed once more, this time to Peter. "I hope you will find my advice of some use, High King."

Peter bowed his head gravely. "I am always pleased to receive such skilled advice."

As the Stork sedately made his way to his lady's side, Susan caught Peter by the hand. "Come along, Brother, I believe your wife is missing you."

Smiling in relief, Peter squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Su. For everything, I mean. It's turned out splendidly and you've really outdone yourself."

Susan's cheeks pinked with pleasure and her blue eyes twinkled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you and Thalia, Peter."

Catching sight of Thalia dancing with her father, Peter twirled Susan into the graceful waltz. They went through the entire dance then Peter finally managed to gain his bride's side. He touched her shoulder, bowing deeply when she turned. "Most beautiful of ladies, might I have the honor of this dance?"

Thalia's smile lit her eyes as she curtsied gracefully then allowed him to pull her into one of the simple yet intricate Narnian dances. Peter stared into her eyes, smiling and oblivious to their surroundings. They twirled around the room then he lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Flower."

As she came around to face him, her whisper was as gentle as the breeze through fresh spring leaves. "And I love you, Peter."

They moved into the slight lift and Peter glanced down as he brought Thalia back to the floor. His eyebrows rose. "You're barefoot."

Giggling, she nodded. "It is a tradition for Beech Nymphs to go barefoot at their weddings. We wish to feel what the grass, soil, stones, flowers, and roots are like on such a joyous occasion."

Peter leaned toward her with every intention of stealing a kiss and then whisking her away from this crowd. Then a heavy hand clamped on his shoulder. Thalia's eyes were wide as she looked at the intruder over his shoulder. Peter bit back the urge to sigh heavily as the incense-laden air told him even before he turned that it was the Tarkheena's uncle. He shot Thalia an apologetic smile then gave the Calormene with the sapphire-dyed beard his full attention.

He tried to keep an eye on Thalia without seeming rude to the Tarkaan but it was of no use. She was soon swept away by another of the Narnians. Once he caught a glimpse of her dancing with Tarrin, but still he could not find a way to extricate himself from the tedious task of listening to the Tarkaan's litany of complaints and wishes _without_ committing Edmund or the girls to a union of any sort to the Tarkaan or his niece, the Tarkheena. He had just begun to despair when the Tarkaan stiffened and moved away, bowing and muttering how he needed to ensure his niece didn't find her way into any sort of folly this night.

A hand touched his shoulder. Peter spun around, hoping it was Thalia. He must not have been able to keep his disappointment from showing when he saw it wasn't her since Kat laughed. "You don't have to look so disappointed to see me, Peter. Dance with me and I'll tell you where you can find your bride."

He blushed. "Sorry, Kat, I just-"

"Yes, I know."

Unable to refrain from teasing her, Peter grinned. "I hope you've been taking notes about the wedding, Kat. You know you and Oreius are next on Tuulea and the girls' agenda."

She glared at him. "Bite your tongue. And, what no one seems to acknowledge is that Oreius has not asked me to marry him and I'm not participating or agreeing to any wedding planning unless I know there is to be a wedding taking place soon."

"Well, I'm sure Tuulea and Susan would be happy to tell Oreius that you want him to propose."

Kat smiled sweetly. "And your sisters are expecting you to provide lots of royal nieces and nephews as soon as possible."

Blushing, Peter cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, you- You said you'd tell me where I can find Thalia."

"I did. And, if you successfully help me avoid dancing with anyone else until we reach the Kentauri, I will not only tell you where she is but I will also provide a distraction to make it easier for you to slip out."

"Please don't cause a diplomatic incident."

Kat threw her head back and laughed. "Why do you always assume I'm planning a diplomatic incident? Never mind, don't answer that question. Just trust me, Peter, my plan won't entail any declarations of war."

"Well, all right." Oh Lion, he hoped Kat behaved herself. It took some quick thinking (and footwork) but they finally made it to where Oreius was standing by the center table where they had been feasting before the dancing began in earnest. Peter looked hopefully at Kat who grinned before she whispered in his ear. Then, she turned to Oreius and rose on her tiptoes to whisper something to him. The Centaur General's serious mien splintered as he laughed then pulled Kat close. Peter's jaw dropped as Oreius dipped Kat backwards while they kissed and he barely remembered to make his escape while everyone else stared at the unexpected display of affection between the General and the Princess Royal (for they hadn't actually kissed while attending any of the feasts or other formal celebrations before now). Peter reminded himself that now he needed to find his bride.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! One last part to go. :)**

**A/N2: For those of you wondering why Peter didn't receive a wedding ring in the last chapter, I based my decision on the fact that the use of a ring for the groom is a relatively new concept and it actually didn't gain popularity until the space between WWII and the Korean War, so due to Peter being raised in 1930s Britian and the Narnians being influenced by a first King and Queen from Victorian England (only the bride wore the ring), it felt more natural for the grooms of Narnia NOT to receive rings, only the brides. This is also in keeping with the medieval-esque atmosphere of Narnia in general. On an interesting side note, even today the groom doesn't always receive a wedding ring (Prince William would be the most prominent royal groom who doesn't wear a ring, btw). This site provides one of the more concise explanations for the difference in wedding ring traditions, including the low percentage of grooms who wore wedding rings before 1940: www . e-jewel . co . il /en/Site_Page_number . aspx ? PageID=266 (don't forget to take out the spaces!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The time has arrived for a Royal Wedding. A Lion & Flower story.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and immediately follows my oneshot _Stag Party_. Enjoy!

**A Royal Wedding**

**Part Four**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Thalia paced the chamber. Though it had made sense to come up to Peter's quarters, their quarters, she did worry that her absence might cause Peter to fret. She still wasn't certain that the Calormene Tarkaan meant well, considering she had noticed the less than friendly gazes directed at her by the Calormene party. A sound came from somewhere behind her.

She looked over her shoulder but there was naught save a tapestry (one she had made for him for last Christmas) hanging on the stone wall. She turned away, rubbing her upper arms, as she considered whether it would be appropriate to send a message enquiring after her husband's whereabouts. A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed. Whirling about, she clasped her hands to her chest as she met Peter's only somewhat sheepish gaze. The bedroom door burst open as Bast barreled in, fangs flashing. The Tigress stopped her charge right before she leapt. "Majesty?"

Peter shot her an apologetic look before he cleared his throat. "It's all right, Bast. I just was clumsy enough to startle my bride."

Thalia arched an eyebrow. "You mean you were not nearly clumsy enough."

A blush rose to heat her face as she realized her words could be taken as very impertinent. Peter laughed as he closed the door behind Bast. He winked at her. "Why, Thalia, I thought wives liked their husbands being stealthy. But, perhaps, it's the situation involving said stealth that will please you more."

"What do you mean, my Lord King?"

"Peter," her husband whispered softly as he took off his crown, setting it on the nearby desk. "Only Peter when we are alone like this, please."

Her eyes fluttered close as he pressed a warm kiss to her jaw then trailed more down her neck. "Peter." The kisses stopped and Thalia opened her eyes, confused. "Peter?"

He raised a finger to his lips. Then, he carefully removed her own crown and set it to rest next to his. She took care to hide her relief at the absence of the unfamiliar weight (it had been very light, of course, but still it had felt odd to wear it). Peter grasped her hand, pressed a fervent kiss to the back of it, and then led her to the tapestry. Pushing it aside, Thalia stifled a gasp at the dark recess hidden in the wall.

Peter led her through the dark passage. Thalia ignored the uncomfortable prickling at the back of her neck. She did not like being closed off where she could feel neither the breeze nor the sun. It was very…disconcerting to be closed away from nature. A pressure around her fingers drew her attention to Peter's broad shoulders. "It will be all right, Flower. We won't be in here much longer."

"I trust you."

It still seemed to take an interminable amount of time before they came to a halt. Peter squeezed her hand once more then lightly touched his finger to her lips. She nodded, knowing he asked for silence. He released her hand to pull open a door. Thalia took a deep breath of the cool breeze off the ocean. Hand in hand, they stepped out of the secret passage and into a bower made of trees and lacy lengths of fabrics to add further privacy.

Thalia gasped as she took in the private glade. They had ventured further from the palace than she would have imagined as it gleamed at the top of the hill, but still more of Cair Paravel was spread out beneath them for she could hear the revelry still carrying on below. "Where are we?"

Grinning, Peter swept a magnificent bow. "We, my sweet Thalia, are in one of the secluded gardens on the northwest side of my north tower." He hesitated then asked, "Do you like it? The plans were originally to set this all up in the tower, but I thought you might like this better."

Thalia could only nod. "It is- It is wonderful, Peter. But what about the guards, surely the General wouldn't-"

She cut herself off as Peter raised his hand. "The passage we used is the only way in here at the moment. Ed had some of the Dwarfs seal off the main tower door and Kat got your mother to help her encourage some of the Dryads with growing a, uh, thicker hedge around the already secluded entrance. And my Tigers should be stationed near enough to ensure there aren't any security breaches but far enough away to give us our privacy, Flower. Oreius was satisfied with the arrangements once he learned of them."

"I am most impressed." She glanced at his feet then frowned. "But, Peter, you must take off your boots." A startled laugh was his only reply as she pushed him toward the nearest bench, which was nestled beneath a trellis of climbing roses. Thalia quickly pulled off his boots then rose to her feet, smiling. "Now, you are ready."

"For what, Flower?"

She laughed. "For me to dance for you and then we will dance together. Stay here." She moved back a few paces then moved into the intricate steps of the dance. Her arms rose above her head and she tilted her face up to the stars and moon. Every movement was a celebration of their marriage and of Aslan's blessing upon them. She thanked the Great Lion for bringing them together. Though she was aware of Peter watching her at first, even he faded from her senses as she lost herself further to the dance. Finally, she stopped, panting and pushing flower-laden tresses back from her face. She saw her High King and husband watching her with such wonder and love that her very breath was stolen away.

Peter rose and walked toward her. As his strong arms came around her, he murmured, "I believe I promised to sing for you once you finally danced for me."

She nodded. "Yes."

"And I don't break my promises," he stated with a smile. He pulled her into the opening moves of a simple waltz. Then his voice as golden and sweetly strong as he was filled her ears.

"How much do I love you?

I tell you no lie.

How deep is the ocean?

How high is the sky?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears, blurring the image of Peter's face as he continued to sing.

"How many times a day do I think of you?

How many roses are sprinkled with dew?"

His calloused thumb wiped away her tears then he spun her away.

"How far would I travel

To be where you are?

How far is the journey

From here to a star?"

He pulled her close, his gaze holding hers.

"And if I ever lost you, how much would I cry?

How deep is the ocean?

How high is the sky?"

Their steps slowed as he twirled her.

"How far would I travel

To be where you are?

How far is the journey

From here to a star?"

As they came to a stop, Peter pulled her closer. Their lips were nearly touching as he sang.

"And if I ever lost you, how much would I cry?

How deep is the ocean?

How high is the sky?

How high is the sky?"

One of his hands found its way to her hair, crushing some of the flowers in his grip, while his other arm continued to hold her close as they kissed. Thalia exhaled slowly, trying to gather her thoughts, when the kiss finally ended. "Peter."

He smiled. "Thalia. I want you to know that even though your title is Consort, you will always be my High Queen."

She kissed him again, this time with more passion. There was an air of sweetness surrounding them, though, and she felt no shame as their passion was explored. Later when the dawn spread its soft light across their secluded bower, Thalia realized the truth of her mother's words when she had spoken in more detail of the bond between husband and wife: their innocence had been reformed into something precious as their lives truly became one. She tilted her face up to brush a kiss against her sleeping husband's lips then she snuggled closer into his warm embrace.

_Finis_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Well, I hope you've enjoyed this story and this chapter as well. Big thank you to WillowDrayd for catching mistakes and providing her characters, Bast and Babur (and Stormseer, of course), to help round out Peter's wedding. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

**A/N2: The song, "How Deep is the Ocean?" was written in 1932 by Irving Berlin. And if anyone would like to know, I imagine Peter's singing voice as sounding remarkably like Josh Groban...and I love his voice. **


End file.
